calamity_combatfandomcom-20200215-history
The Blimp
Location The Blimp '''is located on the outer regions on every map, and can be accessed from several points on said maps. '''The Blimp '''is one of the few things that doesn't despawn when the map changes, which is rather strange. Appearance '''The Blimp '''consists of an orange balloon, a wooden dock, a pair of large windows, an interior room, and some wooden planks around the side. A speaker can also be located on the outside of the blimp, which always faces towards the map playing randomized audios. The speaker appears to be connected via a wire that leads inside, that is connected to a microphone pwrcosmic is using. The interior room currently consists of 3 residents (besides the creator); shimaganish, LegendOfTen, and terior444sx. All of them are huddled around an air hockey table, which also randomly makes sounds. The interior also sports a jukebox, dart board, a '''Falcon Punch Cherry Blast '''mini-fridge, a bottle of Windex, a Donkey Kong figurine, and a pleasant red carpet. Tips * When attempting to access a blimp, you can ask a friend to pull you up with a Physics Gun, or you can take an alternate route using the Portal Gun. * Using a combination of the speed and rocket power ups can get you to land on the blimp. Security '''The Blimp '''also houses a built-in security system that will help players fend off potential attackers. There are 3 defense system that can be activated via a laptop inside the blimp, each with varying durations and weaknesses. '''The Tesla system will allow the player to protect the door via highly concentrated electricity. While the system is active, it will emit a faint electrical buzzing sound, and will kill anybody that attempts to enter. Currently, dead memes are the only thing that can survive this. The Tesla, being the only one that cant be avoided, has its faults. It does not block projectiles, so an incendiary grenade could easily get in. It also houses the lowest duration period, lasting only a measly 45 seconds. This system will help you stall experienced players, as most will hear the faint buzzing, and can even kill newer players who have not seen the system yet. The Flamethrower '''will allow the player to protect the parkour side of the blimp via a weak set of flame emitters. The flamethrowers last a full minute, and will ignite any player that crosses it's path. The flamethrowers can however, be entirely nullified if a player wields a steamed ham. The flamethrowers are also extremely visible, while also being rather loud. Most players will be smart enough to wait it out, making it ineffective on anybody smart enough to avoid fire. It's best to activate this trap while a player is currently crossing the parkour section, as it will catch them off-guard. '''The Forcefield system will allow a player to protect the entire blimp via a massive shield. The shield does not deal damage, but blocks all incoming portals and projectiles. The forcefield is also solid, so players cannot enter the blimp unless they have a portal currently placed inside. This system lasts the longest out of the three, with a mighty 80 seconds on its belt. Experienced players may use the shield's shape to climb on top, allowing them to avoid the 'flamethrowers. ' Trivia * The blimp at one point had very broken collisions, that allowed players to hide within the balloon. * The hockey table and dart board both broke on off occasions. * The Blimp is constantly being upgraded, with new sounds and features appearing rather frequently. * LegendOfTen was the person who helped supply the original version of the article. Category:Locations